La Historia preBrigada de Kyon
by CrisTocK
Summary: ¿Por qué Kyon siempre se refiere a que Haruhi es Haruhi, y no quiere reconocer que hay algo mas entre ellos? Tal vez, tiene que ver con algo que ocurrió en su infancia… Haruhi POV, OOC en algunas partes. El titulo y el sumario apestan, la historia…


Íbamos todos juntos en dirección al café de siempre, Kyon e Itsuki en frente. Mientras Mikuru-chan, Yuki y yo íbamos detrás planeando que comeríamos, después de todo uno no puede rechazar una comida gratuita. Nuevamente la cuenta corría por parte de Kyon, fue el último en arribar a la estación, la búsqueda de la mañana había sido un total fracaso, nada misterioso apareció, pero es parte de la aventura, no sería divertido si lo extraño apareciese siempre en frente nuestro ¿no?

De repente choco con algo, es la espalda de Kyon, que freno en seco. "cuál es tu problema. Porque frenas tan de improviso?, serás penalizado por dañar a tu líder de brigada" – Kyon no reacciona, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi regaño. De hecho esta como paralizado.- "¿Kyon?".

Mikuru-chan lo mira extrañada, Yuki lo mira… bueno como Yuki -esta chica debería aprender a expresarse mejor. Y Koizumi lo mira con su sonrisa marca registrada.

Sigo su línea de visión hasta una chica, parece de nuestra edad, ella también parece sorprendida.-"¿alguien que conoces?, ¿amiga tuya?". Viéndola bien es un poco más alta que yo, tiene unos ojos verdes grandes, un par de pecas y un largo cabello rubio, usa uniforme de otra escuela, no lo reconozco. Se puede decir que es bonita pero no tanto como Mikuru.

"hey Kyon!, ¿qué pasa?. Porque estas parado como tonto"

"Akan.." SLAP!

"QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ MALDITO GAY, NUEVAMENTE JUGANDO CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE CHICAS HE?, QUE HACES JUNTO A ELLAS? PUTO MAR# %$N."

Antes de poder reaccionar Kyon había recibido una cachetada, sido insultado y tomado de su corbata. El rostro de la chica esta desfigurado por el odio a centímetros del de él. Y Kyon no respondiendo de ninguna manera.

No iba a permitir que esto continuara, Mikuru ya estaba en pánico. Yuki formaba parte del escenario e Itsuki mirando expectante con su estúpida mueca. Es mi deber como la líder.

"Hey! cuál es tu problema, por golpeas a mi …"

"No te entrometas, esto es entre este #q!$% homosexual y yo, y si no quieres que jueguen con tus sentimientos sería mejor que te alejes de este maldito gay" – y sin más se fue.

"KYON! Que fue eso, alguna ex-novia o algo así?" …

"KYON!"

"Era una Ex–compañera, no quiero hablar de ello, vamos a comer algo mejor" y comenzó a caminar como si nada.

Kyon tenía una marca muy profunda debido al golpe al parecer el anillo de la chica le rasgo la piel.

Por el resto del día no hablo, ni nadie hizo referencia a lo ocurrido Incluso después de que seguí insistiendo. A pedido de Itsuki no continúe pero aun así como líder de brigada es mi responsabilidad velar por el bienestar de mis tropas.

…

…

…..

No puedo dormir. Ya es de noche pero no puedo conciliar el sueño.

Quien será esa chica? Creo que su nombre podría ser Akane, porque tanto odio hacia Kyon?, porque eso no era un simple enojo, era odio, obviamente Kyon hizo algo para ganarse tal odio. Y por que insistir tanto sobre la homosexualidad de Kyon? Si algo tengo claro es el no es gay, quiero decir por la forma que mira a Mikuru y las muecas que hace cuando Itsuki se le acerca mucho, no hay forma que se incline hacia ese lado verdad? O eso espero, sino sería una gran decepción, es bastante bien parecido y después de ese se sueño… he? Pero qué me pasa, Kyon es Kyon, el miembro más bajo de la brigada y nada más si a él le gustan los hombres es su problema. Kyon me dijo cuando hicimos esos ensayos para la revista del club de literatura que él jamás se había enamorado. Pero si anda por ahí jugando con los sentimientos de otras chicas entonces es mi deber como mujer castigarle. Mañana investigare sobre el tema.

-o-

Estúpido Kyon siempre llegando justo a tiempo, si no llega pronto las clases empezaran y no podre interrogarle. Luego le daré si castigo, Tonto ¬¬

"Guau Kyon que te paso en la cara? Acaso peleaste con Suzumiya o te traste de propasar con Asahina-san? O alguna ex-novia despechada? O todas juntas jejeje."- Le dice el baboso a Kyon apenas entra a la sala de clases.

"Cállate taniguchi, no es nada de eso y no quiero hablar al respecto" le contesta Kyon sentándose en frente, mientras yo sigo mirando por la ventana como si no me interesara.

"te ves deprimido, hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte?" ese fue kunikida no sé porque se junta con el baboso.

"oh vamos mis fuentes dicen que te encontraste con una belleza ayer y te soltó un montón de insultos una bofetada, era rubia con pecas y grandes ojos verdes" continua Taniguchi. – de donde sacara sus fuentes? Es sospechoso tal vez la brigada deba investigar al baboso, quizá sea un esper.

"con Akane?" Pregunta Kunikida. –así que su nombre si era Akane y él parece conocerla. "y quien esa Akane?" pregunta Taniguchi.

"era una compañera nuestra en secundaria, solía juntarse con Sasaki y Kyon durante los primeros años, los tres eran muy unidos, el trió extraño les decían, luego durante las vacaciones de verano debió ocurrir algo, porque después de ello, Akane insultaba a Kyon cada vez que podía" respondió Kunikida.- Jejeje ultra detective Haruhi. Ya tienes un rastro que seguir.

En el almuerzo les fui a decir al resto de la brigada que la reunión de hoy se cancelaba, después de todo tenía un misterio entre manos y no lo iba a dejar escapar. No le dije nada a Kyon, de esa forma en lo que se demorara en llegar al salón del club me daría el tiempo suficiente para esperar a mi presa en la puerta sin despertar sospechas.

"Kunikida!" grito, "tengo un par de preguntas, acompáñame!" el simplemente se encoje de hombros y me sigue como el perfecto perro faldero a un lugar más privado detrás de la escuela.

"Cuéntame todo sobre esa tal Akane!" le exijo.

"Bueno, aparte de lo que dije en la sala, no hay mucho más que pueda decir. Akane, Sasaki y Kyon eran muy unidos siempre hablando sobre cosas extrañas, Akane sobre lo fantástico; hadas, duendes y demonios. Cosas así, Sasaki sobre lo paranormal pero siempre desde un punto de vista racional y Kyon sobre espers, viajeros en el tiempo, y aliens. de ahí el apodo el trió extraño"- respondió

Mmm asique Kyon tenía esos gustos, sabía que jamás me interesaría tanto si fuese 100% normal.

"si quieres mas información deberías preguntarle a Sasaki ella es la única que sabe los detalles aparte de estos dos"- concluye.

Después de separarnos me encuentro con Kyon en las puertas de la entrada y me regaña por no avisarle sobre algo, no le prestó mucha atención y me voy.

Nuevamente de noche repaso la información obtenida y evaluó el próximo curso de acción.

Mmm pedir ayuda a esa chica? Grrrr no me agrada, aunque ambos lo niegan sé que hay o hubo algo entre ellos, tal vez Akane los pillo haciendo algo y por eso... No, tengo que confiar en Kyon, el no es así, porque él no es así verdad?... ... rayos me entro algo en el ojo.

Necesito encontrar una forma de hablar con esa chica, no puedo pedírselo a Kyon sospecharía, tal vez kunikida tenga su e-mail o algo.

Mañana iré al salón del club a ver si se me ocurre algo.

-0-

Wow, justo que hoy no quería ser molestada, y poder concentrarme Yuki, Mikuru-chan e itsuki. Me han dicho que no podrán asistir a la reunión de la brigada. En realidad ellos siempre parece que tienen cosas que hacer, el único que tiene buena atendencia a la brigada es el aburrido de Kyon. Bueno no divaguemos, aun tengo que encontrar una forma de hablar con esa chica.

"Haruhi" me llama Kyon. "Si, que quieres? Si crees que porque no están los otros miembros de la brigada tu podrás holgazanear y hacer el tonto estas muy equivocado!" – le respondo enérgicamente.

"esteee…. Bueno quería pedirte si podría retirar antes de la reunión? – me dice con la cara de tonto.

"Imperdonable, permiso denegado, ya te he dicho que las actividades del club tienen prioridad por sobre cualquier otra cosa" – ya sabio yo que él no perdería la oportunidad de perder el tiempo.

"Lo que ocurre es que quería juntarme con alguien, pero si tienes algo planeado para hoy lo puedo hacer después del club" –responde.

Bueno no tengo nada planeado en realidad, de hecho quiero estar sola para concentrarme en este momento. Pero ni muerta le digo eso a Kyon.

"Y con quien te vas a encontrar he?"

…

…..

…

"¡Kyon!?"-está evitando la mirada, esto no me gusta.

Lo tomo de la corbata y lo acerco a mi, "¿Con quien demonios te vas a juntar!?"-le digo en un tono bajo y amenazador.

"C… con…" comienza a responder durativo. Aun evitando la mirada.

"CON QUIEN!?"-le exijo

"con Sasaki" –he? Co… Con… con su ex novia?

A.. así… así que es una….. una cita.

"No, no te irás a ver a tu noviecita en el precioso tiempo de la brigada"-respondo lo más firme que puedo, ojala no haya temblado la voz. Quiero decir no es que me importe ni nada pero.

Un momento Haruhi, esto podría ser beneficioso si lo sabes aprovechar, solo tengo que jugar bien las cartas.

"mmmm está bien, puedes ir pero tendrás que pagar por el almuerzo de toda la brigada por un mes y el mío en la escuela por dos" –no porque le vaya a dar permiso de todas formas esto no se pude hacer más conveniente verdad?

"En serio? No hay problema? No te molesta?" empieza a decir Kyon.

"A menos que quieras castigos mayores? " –le respondo. "además así aprovecho de planificar las futuras actividades de la brigada tranquila"

"ok, entonces me retiro, no vemos mañana Haruhi"- Kyon se despide.

Apenas cierra la puerta espero unos segundos y preparo mis cosas para seguirlo. Kyon de por si camina lento y aun corriendo soy más rápido que el asique no hay porque apresurarse, además conociéndolo se encontrara con esa Sasaki en el café cerca de la estación, Kyon es tan normal y aburridamente predecible.

Lo sigo sin mucha dificultad a una distancia prudente. Se gira un par de veces pero siempre m e culto asique no hay problema. Ya cerca de la estación puedo ver como se reúnen ambos. Ambos se ven muy animados, no se besan, toman de las manos ni abrasan, lo cual me alivia, después de todo los adolecentes no pueden andar haciendo este tipo de escenas en público.

Se sientan en una banca en un parque cercano, trato de acercarme para escuchar lo que dicen, seguro que quien le dice cuento le ama y cosas como esas. Rayos el viento me hizo entrar basura en el ojo.

Kyon se ve apenado, esta cabizbajo mirando el suelo, la chica está de pie frente a él. Tiene cara de preocupada, le toca el hombro constantemente y se le acerca mucho para mi gusto, pero que le pasa, porque no respeta el espacio personal de Kyon?

Después que conversan por aproximadamente una hora, se levantan y se despiden. Veo como esa maldita lo abraza y luego le da un golpe en el hombro, como si fueran dos chicos hablando de estupideces.

Luego se separan y cada uno toma rumbos opuestos, la sigo a ella después de todo es mi objetivo. Cuando estamos lo suficientemente lejos de los oídos de Kyon, le llamo.

"Hey tú, la amiga de Kyon" digo con mis manos en las caderas -jamás admitiría que recuerdo su nombre.

Esta se da vuelta y me mira un poco sorprendida, luego de un momento se recompone y calmadamente responde "aahh Suzumiya-san, que sorpresa encontrarnos aquí, si hubieses llegado un poco antes te hubieses encontrado con kyon"

"si quisiese hablar con él lo haría en el cuarto del club o en clases"- le respondo en forma dominante.

"Entonces asumo que tienes asuntos conmigo?"-responde haciéndose la listilla.

"Conoces a una tal Akane verdad? cuéntame todo sobre ella, que paso en esas vacaciones de verano y porque odia tanto a Kyon"-voy directo al grano, no hay necesidad de charla tonta y sin sentido, menos con ella.

"Por supuesto, puedo hablarte sobre ella, sin embargo a lo último, me temo que es entre ellos, y no nos corresponde entrometernos a menos que ellos nos lo pidan, o a ti te gustaría que se metan en tu vida privada?"- bueno tiene un punto a favor. Sin embargo aun no estoy derrotada.

"Kyon es un bruto que no se da cuenta de las cosas a menos que uno se las diga, y esa Akane parece ser una testaruda que no escucha razones. Además es mi deber como la líder de la brigada SOS velar por el bienestar de mis tropas, y Kyon definitivamente esta deprimido por ello"-respondo devuelta con total confianza, no me ganaras.

"puede ser pero aun así…. Sabes, creo que te ayudare" –wow se rindió rápido, un poco sospechoso pero va con mis planes así que no me importa y si se presenta algo ya pensare en qué hacer cuando me tope con ello.

"por que no nos sentamos en algún lugar mas cómodo para que podamos platicar sin problemas?"-me indica ella. Con un leve movimiento de mi cabeza afirmo y me dispongo a guiarla devuelta al parque. Jamás le seguiría, eso daría la impresión que soy su subordinada.

Ya una vez sentadas en una banca a la sombra de un árbol Sasaki comienza "bueno que quieres saber Suzumiya-san?"

"Porque aceptaste ayudarme"-salgamos de ese problema primero.

"Por que soy amiga de ambos y me apena verlos, la verdad he tratado de ayudarles pero me cuesta entender las razón del problema en su totalidad, veras la emociones humanas, para mí, solo son algo necesario para que podamos vivir en comunidad sin mayores problemas sin embargo esas son también las causante de los mayores problemas de la sociedad actual. Kyon me relatado su encuentro con Akane, el cual presenciaste. Es evidente que has estado investigando ya que sabes su nombre y que algo ocurrió durante las vacaciones de verano hace algunos años. Y he pensado que tal vez alguien como tú que ha tenido tantos novios antes podría aportar una nueva luz."-por que la ultima parte sonó como si me hubiese dicho suelta? No es que me interese su opinión sobre mí.

"Está bien, ahora dime quien es esa Akane y que ocurrió"-ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

"Con respecto a Akane, te puedo decir que era amiga de Kyon antes que yo, y eran unidos, muy unidos; es, o lo era para ser más precisa una chica muy alegre. Ambos eran personas de contacto, es decir, podían tomarse de la mano o abrazarse y no veían nada malo en ello y para serte franca, yo tampoco, aunque nunca fui partidaria de hacerlo yo misma. Eran amigos cercanos que disfrutaban de su compañía mutua y no les preocupaba el resto."-puedo identificarme con eso.

"eso fue lo que me atrajo a su grupo, bueno eso y el hecho que era compañera de Kyon en la escuela de clases especiales. En un principio Akane me miraba con recelo pero luego que me conoció mejor y entendió mi forma de ser, rápidamente nos convertimos en amigas. Siempre estábamos los tres juntos, debo admitir que recordar esos tiempos me alegra mucho. Akane y Kyon buscado lo extraño mientras yo le busca una explicación racional a todo."

"Y pensaba el resto de la gente de una relación tan cercana?" –le pregunté.

"Veras al igual que yo, Kyon cree que es posible la verdadera amistad entre una mujer y un hombre, sin involucrar sentimientos románticos ni intenciones sexuales reproductivas" –wow esta chica dispara fuerte.- "Por lo que nosotros realmente nunca pusimos atención a lo que el resto de la gente pensara. " respondió con una sonrisa.

"Los tres siempre realizábamos actividades para buscar lo extraño, incluso realizábamos excursiones a lugares donde había rumores de apariciones juntos, bueno lugares cercanos, ya que con nuestra edad nuestros padres jamás permitirían quedarnos fuera por una noche sin supervisión."-entendible, yo misma me tenía que escapar de casa a escondidas de mis padres cada vez que quería realizar una búsqueda nocturna.

"Durante las vacaciones de verano fuimos a un templo cercano ya habíamos oído rumores de que fantasmas se aparecían durante el festival de esa comunidad, afortunadamente conseguimos el apoyo de nuestros por lo que no habría necesidad de escaparnos, Akane y yo, ambas llevábamos yukatas, como los avistamientos eran a cierta hira y habíamos llegado temprano nos dedicamos a recorrer el festival os tres juntos, en un momento Akane me aparta hacia un lado y me pide si les puedo dejar solos a ambos junto a Kyon por un momento, me pareció extraño en ese momento pero no vi porque no acceder a su petición. " –se detuvo un momento para mirar los alrededores.

"me aparte un poco explicándole a Kyon que iba al baño por un momento que ellos se adelantaran, pero les termine siguiendo de todas formas ya que no quería distanciarme mucho de ellos y perderles de vista. Después de todo deberíamos pronto dirigirnos al lugar de los avistamientos. Para cuando les alcance en un lugar semi apartado de la feria, en el bosque adyacente unos 10 minutos después que nos separásemos, ya estaban discutiendo"- sus ojos son difíciles de leer en este punto, creo saber más o menos hacia dónde va la historia. Pero el lenguaje facial de esta chica es peor que la de Spock.

"recuerdas de que estaban discutiendo?" –le pregunte sin más demora, toda esa introducción ya se me estaba haciendo larga. Porque no podía simplemente decir se pelearon por esto, esto y esto otro.

"no escuche el principio como ya te comente, y dicho sea de paso no suelo escuchar conversaciones ajenas sin autorización mucho menos comentarlas con otras personas, pero ante mi falta capacidad para ayudar a mis buenos amigos, confiare en tu buen juicio para mantener discreción y ayuda para solucionar el problema".- bla bla bla, ya dime la maldita razón, estoy tentada a decir, pero considerando lo delicado del asunto, solo me remito a asentir con la cabeza. "lo que escuche es más o menos lo siguiente:"

Flashback

_" Pero porque?, me gustas, me gustas mucho Kyon, pensaba que los sentimientos eran mutuos"._

_"Akane, yo siempre te he visto como una amiga, cercana, muy querida y disfruto de tu compañía, como también disfruto la de Sasaki, ambas son mis amigas."_

_"Entonces es por Sasaki?, ella … ella te gusta? Es por eso que no me aceptas? No aceptas mis sentimientos?"_

_"Sasaki no tiene nada que ver con esto. Ella es mi amiga y nada mas."_

_"ENTONCES PORQUE?! PORQUE ME TRATABAS ASI, PORQUE ME ABRAZABAS, PORQUE TE ACERCABAS TANTO A MI, PORQUE ME TOMABAS DE LA MANO!?"_

_"porque somos amigos, porque eres mi amiga, y nunca vi nada de malo en hacerlo"_

_"y nunca pensaste que esas cosas son las que hacen, las parejas, los novios?"_

_"…"_

_"Responde"_

_"Akane…"_

_"RESPONDE LA MALDITA PREGUNTA!"_

_"no, jamás se me paso por la mente una idea así"_

_"mirame a los ojos y repitelo"_

_"…"_

_"responde Kyon, alguna vez pensaste que tal vez yo podría tener más que sentimientos de amistad hacia ti?"_

_"Ta… tal vez, si"_

_"y que hacías cuando eso pasaba?"_

_"Akane…"_

_"RESPONDE!"_

_"creía que erran ocurrencias mías, y desechaba esas ide…"_

_SLAP!_

_"´PUTO MARI#/ !, SABIAS QUE ME GUSTABAS, SABIAS QUE SI HACIAS ESAS COSAS ME TERMINARIA ENAMORANDO DE TI Y AUN ASI LAS HICISTE! JUGASTE CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS! MALDITO MARI#/ " _

_"NO, jamás lo hubiese hecho, creía que…."_

_SLAP!_

_"DESGRACIADO, NO TE VUELVAS A HACERCAR A MI"_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

"Luego de eso Akane salió corriendo, y su comportamiento hacia Kyon ha sido el que conoces desde entonces y él ya no es tan demostrativo en su forma de relacionarse con los demás. Y le incomoda cualquier acto que pudiese alterar la relación." Añadió Sasaki.

Valla, jamás hubiese pensado que Kyon tenía una historia como esa en su pasado. O que eran tan cabeza dura.

"En parte creo es por eso que Kyon ha decidido estar cerca de ti Haruhi-san" agrego ella.

"A que te refieres con eso?" le pregunto rápidamente.

"bueno por lo que él me ha platicado, creo que esta cerca tuyo porque cree que con tigo esta a salvo de no repetir la historia nuevamente". Dice la chica.

"explícate" le exijo.

"pues eso, él cree que debido a tu personalidad y actos, no hay posibilidad que la historia se repita" juro que si no necesitara mas información la golpearía por ser tan redundante.

"y porque así?" pregunto en un tono más amenazador del que pretendía inicialmente.

"Porque es imposible que tú te enamores de el" solto ella.

He?

Que…

Que es imposible?,

Po..

Por…

Porque es imposible?

A que se refiere con eso?

Al parecer tomo mi silencio como gesto para continuar.

"Después de todo el siempre dice que tu recalcas lo normal y aburrido que es, fuiste tú misma, quien dijo que no tenía interés en lo normal y además, que el amor no es más que una enfermedad, una condición que nubla en juicio y solo trae problemas, pensamiento que comparto plenamente por mi parte debo añadir" finaliza ella.

Después de eso, la verdad no recuerdo que paso.

Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en mi casa, recostada en mi cama pensando en sus últimas palabras.

Si, es verdad. Yo dije esas palabras, todas y cada una de ellas, , Gracias a ellas tengo esta amistad con Kyon, Gracias a ellas Kyon me considera su mejor amiga, aunque jamás lo ha admitido. Y gracias a ellas Kyon solo me considerara su mejor amiga y nada más.

Jamás has estado recostados boca arriba y lagrimas comienzan a brotar espontáneamente. Porque a mí me está pasando ahora.

-0-

No he dormí nada, estuve desvelada toda la noche, me siento fatal, como pocas veces, hoy deseo saltar las clases.

Veo como Kyon entra en la sala y alcanzo a ver como Itsuki pasa por detrás de él, asumo caminado hacia su sala de clases, que estarán haciendo juntos? Si los pillo conspirando contra mi o la brigada ya verán.

"hey, Haruhi, estas bien?" pregunta Kyon, sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras tomaasiento frente mío.

"no" respondo secamente esperando que me deje en paz.

"Estas segura?" insiste, claramente preocupado. Aun tiene una voz apenada por sus problemas pero se preocupa por mí, por eso me gus.. agrada tanto.

"Kyon después de clases te parece ir a comer algo?" le pregunto, realmente necesito un cambio de aire.

"… Claro" Responde después de pensarlo un segundo.

"Perfecto en el almuerzo indicare que la reunión de club se suspende por hoy" le informo mucho más animada.

Las clases repentinamente se hacen más lentas pero por fin terminan, no es que esté animada por salir con Kyon, pero el cambio de aire se servirá.

Después de clases no dirigimos directo al café de siempre, yo pido un menú especial extendido, trae jugo, papas, ensalada y un plato con pollo crispí. Pagado por el primer esbirro de la brigada obviamente.

Luego de eso salimos a caminar por los parques cercanos. Básicamente vagamos sin rumbo preciso hasta que llegamos a una banca alumbrada por una farola.

Nos sentamos en silencio, y lo disfruto, quiero decir, aun tengo dando vueltas las últimas palabrasde la amiga de Kyon en mi cabeza. Así que no queda mucho espacio para otras cosas.

"Que ocurre? Haruhi" rompe el silencio Kyon.

"porque preguntas?" le respondo.

"por jamás están tan callada, y normalmente hubieses respondido que me callase y no me entrometiese con tus cosas." Contesta mirándome a los ojos.

"nada, nada que sea de tu incumbencia al menos" replique, mirando hacia lo siguiente mas interesante. Mis zapatos.

"bueno creo que tal vez si tiene que ver conmigo después de la conversación que tuviste con Sasaki ayer no me extrañaría" QUE? Esa perr le conto nuestra conversación. Nota mental recordar asesinar a Sasaki.

"No sé de que hablas" niego rápidamente.

"Sasaki me llamo anoche para contarme, y decirme que cuando terminaron simplemente te levantaste y te fuiste." Me informa.

"Perdón por preocuparte" prosigue, " lo que ocurrió con Akane es algo de lo que me cuesta hablar, y no mentiré que me molesto un poco que Sasaki te lo contara a ti, pero luego de hablar con ella entendí sus razones y también …" duda un poco, creo que esta eligiendo con cuidado sus próximas palabras.

"… también entiendo las tuyas, gracias por preocuparte por mí, líder de brigada…" eso ultimo me cae como una piedra en el pecho, no entiendo porque, Kyon me está agradeciendo el preocuparme por él y aun así no me gusta, no me gusta que le agradezca a su mejor amiga el hecho que se preocupe por él.

Que Estúpido ahora lucho porque él no vea las pequeñas lágrimas que me empiezan a salir. Moriría antes que mostrar tal signo de debilidad. Afortunadamente el continua con su monologo y no lo nota, creo.

"… tu eres un persona muy importante para mí, cuando llegaste a mi vida debo reconocer que me costaba aceptar como eras, sin embargo, algo me hacía querer saber más de ti, y aunque me rechazabas cada día, yo seguía intentando conversar contigo al día siguiente..."al menos en eso tiene razón, si no fuese por sus persistencia hoy no tendríamos la amistad que tenemos.

"… lo que quiero decir es gracias, este tiempo con la brigada ha sido …, extraño y todas las aventuras que he tenido por tu causa, creo nadie en este planeta podría siquiera igualarlas jejeje"

"Por supuesto que no Kyon, si bien nuestro objetivo es buscar esper, aliens y viajeros en el tiempo, ellos jamás vendrían a nosotros si fuésemos una brigada aburrida. Debemos dar el 1000% no que el mil él dos mil por ciento en todo lo que hagamos." le recuerdo animadamente.

"Lo que ocurrió con tu amiga es lamentable, pero es un chico a esa edad los chicos son unos tarados que no se dan cuenta de nada. Ya verás que una día ella se dará cuenta de que ambos cometieron errores, ella se apresuro y tu eres… bueno eres normal y ABURRIDO! "Le digo inspiradamente.

"simplemente ve, arrodíllate y con la frente en el suelo pide perdón, estoy segura que ella entenderá. Y si no entonces vuelve a intentarlo una y otra vez" termine diciendo con toda autoridad.

No es que me agrade que Kyon recupere la amistad de esa chica, pero puedo ver que la situación lo agota, y no puedo permitir que mis lacayos estén preocupados por otras cosas eso los distraería de las actividades de la brigada, además el método que le dije es el más simple, directo y efectivo que hay.

Para ir cerrando la historia, luego de un par de intentos y gracias a la ayuda (aunque no me agrade) de su otra amiga (Sasaki, creo, era su nombre) pudo reconciliarse con Akane, al parecer lo que le dolía no era el rechazo, sino que aun a sabiendas de lo que sus actos producían en ella el continuo haciéndolos o aceptándolos.

Por mi parte, después de reflexionar un poco, no me molesta que Kyon solo me vea como una amiga, es decir siempre hemos sido eso, a mi no me interesa el amor y a él solo le interesa tener una vida aburrida. Pero por lo que deja entre ver soy la persona más cercana a él, bueno tal vez Yuki, pero él la mira con los mismos ojos que mira a su hermana, y a Mikuru como un cordero indefenso.

Asique llevo ventaja para… para … ser su mejor amiga. Eso, su mejor amiga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

notas:

Esta es una historia que me estaba rondando hacía ya tiempo, lo básico se mantiene pero salió mucho más larga de lo esperado ¬¬,

Espero les agradase, el final es un poco tosco, originalmente había planeado incluir el proceso de reconciliación pero me estaba quedando entrampado en ello. Por lo que decidí simplemente cortarlo xD

Tengo otras ideas dando vueltas asique pueden esperar verme por acá otra vez

Es mi primer fanfic asique no lo destrocen demasiado xD aun así, todo es bienvenido.


End file.
